CSM Caspian and Susan Married
by QueenONarnia
Summary: After a happy reunion, Caspian and Susan return to their castle, not knowing what adventures await for them. Continuation of "N.L.S."
1. Return of the King and Queen

**PLEASE READ:** Hi all, sorry I haven't done anything in awhile! I promised to write a second "N.L.S."- Only this time it's called "C.S.M." Meaning: Caspian (and) Susan, Married. Genius, right? ;-) Anyways, in case any of you were wondering why I make my stories so long without a specific plot; Please know that I think of my stories as more of a journal of the adventures that Caspian and Susan go through. Hope you enjoy!

Susan stared out the window of the carriage and laughed as the cool breeze ran through her midnight tresses. She giggled as Caspian, her new husband, squeezed her hand tighter than he already was. In the carriage behind them, another newly-wed couple rode in style. Clara and Barthemellow.

Susan and Clara were proposed to on the same day, so both of the couples decided to make an extra grand double wedding. Two weeks had passed since then, and they were returning from their honeymoons. Susan sighed and turned her sky blue eyes to meet with Caspian's deep coa-coa colored ones. He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead.

The rest of the ride was rather peaceful. " I love you," the young king whispered several times into her ear. The sound of his voice was mesmerizing. Eventually, she was lulled to sleep by the movement of the carriage. Her head gently rested upon his shoulder.

_" Queen Susan, you shall become a mother to a new generation of great Narnian kings and queens. You shall be loved greatly by the people you rule. Over you and your husband, I place a blessing which will help you both to stay strong when evil attacks, when tough years fall, when you think all is lost. Just remember, dear one, that I am always watching over you......" _

Susan opened her eyes when the carriage came to a stop. " We're home, my love," Caspian offered her a hand out of the carriage. Caspian smiled as his new wife gracefully stepped out, her crimson dress billowing behind her. They stared at each other for a moment.

" My goodness, I don't think my back has ever been this sore in my life!" The fair maid twisted to stretch after stepping out of the carriage. " Relax dear, we're back at the palace now. I'm sure king Caspian will allow you to rest," her husband, Caspian's advisor, comforted her.

Caspian and Susan both laughed as he picked her up and twirled her in his arms. Clara shot a playful glare at them, " Now you two just wait until we get inside before you start romancing away." Caspian smirked, " We shall try, " and winked at Susan.

After silently sneaking past Clara, Caspian kicked the gate open and ran through the halls of the castle, pulling Susan along with him. They both flew up the grand marble stairs and down the hall until they came into their room. " What are you-" before Susan could ask, Caspian had pinned her against a wall and fused his lips to hers in a matter of seconds.

Susan laughed through the kiss and broke them apart before anything else happened. " What was that for?" she pushed him forwards a bit. " To show that I love you." " Really? Why do I find that hard to believe...." Susan teased. He pretended to look shocked, " Why, darling, I was positive you knew by now!"

She shifted her gaze downward, then looked directly into his eyes. " Well maybe I'm still not sure." They both smiled as he replied, " Well then. I'll have to assure you." He gently pressed his lips against her cheek.... nose.....ear. Then he placed his lips on her smooth white neck.

He remained there for a moment, but not for too long. Next, he led his mouth up to hers, where he very gently pressed. A second later, he parted, and pressed again, this time a little harder. Eventually, he sped up the process and locked his lips onto hers.

Swiftly he moved his mouth against hers, loving how quickly she reacted in return. Susan was loving this kiss just as much as he was. She had noticed, over the past hundred kisses, that Caspian had become a very good kisser. That meant trouble for her, because it's not like it wasn't hard enough for not to kiss him at _all._

While sneakily slipping an arm around her waist, the young king pulled her hand around his waist, and drew her into him. Needing to breathe, he carefully separated his lips from hers, only to stream several soft kisses onto her silken white neck.

Susan tilted her head back, allowing Caspian access to her bare shoulders. Lustfully he pulled her closer, kissing every spot in reach. " Caspian...." she whispered dreamily just before he leaned both of them onto the bed. As soon as they landed, he bonded their mouths together in an unbreakable kiss.

Desire and heat rose within both of their bodies. Caspian slipped both of his hands behind her back, searching for the buttons or ties on her dress. Just as he was about to undo a button, they both heard a quick knock on the door. Caspian pulled away and sighed. " Room service!" Juliana, Caspian's sister, shouted through the door.

Knowing it was her, Caspian teasingly replied, " We don't need any blankets! Shoo!" Susan put a hand to her mouth while laughing. Juliana turned the knob and peeked her head into the room anyways. " Well, room service usually brings more than just blankets you know," she hopped in and viewed the position that the young king and queen were in.

Caspian rolled his eyes, " I could hang you for disobeying me." The sister put her hands to her hips, " Forgive me your highness, I can see that you're currently occupied with other _affairs._" He nodded, " That's right. I'm busy. Now shoo!" Susan looked at him, " Don't be so harsh on her darling, she only wanted to greet us."

The brown eyed princess nodded. Then she looked at them again and laughed. " What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing," she started, " I've always wanted to see you two in that position." she added a wink. Susan shifted under Caspian's weight. He looked at her, " Are you okay?"

The beautiful queen smiled and let out a sharp breath. " Fine darling..... I just..... can't breathe." He pushed himself up into a standing position, " Sorry dear," he helped her up. Just then, Clara poked her head in. " Anything interesting happening?" Juliana playfully sighed, " No. Unfortunately, we missed all the action," she looked at Susan and Caspian.

Caspian gave a fake smile. " Is Barthemellow around?" The maid nodded, " He's in the throne room actually." The king nodded and left the room, leaving the three ladies alone. They were all silent for a moment, Clara and Juliana were staring at Susan. " What?" she finally broke the silence. Both of the women blinked. " Let's have some tea," Clara insisted.

The women chit-chatted in the garden while having tea and cake. " So...." Susan stared at her tea cup for a moment. Clara sat up straight, " Alright now, let's get down to the truth. How many children do you want Susan?" Susan nearly dropped her cup. " Ch-children? Oh my..... I hadn't thought of...._children._"

Juliana brushed a piece of her wavy dark brown hair out of her face and laughed. Clara managed to choke a laugh or two before adding, " Well you should..... with the way _he loves you._" Both Juliana and Clara laughed for a long minute. Susan simply blushed.

" Hush now Clara. It's not like your husband doesn't make love to _you_," she sat up straight and sipped her tea. Clara nodded, " You're right, I never said he didn't." Juliana loved watching the two married women talk. It was quite amusing. " And for heaven's sake," Susan started, " I'm only 17."

" The same age my mother was when she was pregnant with Caspian," the princess pointed out. The young queen looked perplexed for a moment. " Your parents got married the same age as Caspian and I, correct?" She nodded. _Wait a minute.... _Susan tried to figure this out.

Juliana finally told her, " My mother was pregnant before she was married." Susan couldn't believe it. It gave her other thoughts as well. For a moment, Clara and Juliana could spot a look of guilt on the queen's face. " Is something wrong?" Clara asked. Susan woke herself, " No. I was just concerned."

Clara nodded, " Don't worry Susan. I don't believe you're pregnant," she paused and took a quick glance at Juliana. " Yet." Juliana put a hand to her mouth while smiling. Susan sighed, " Thank you Clara...... thank you _sooo _much." Susan eventually confessed that she wouldn't mind having three children, or less. The maid said she'd stop around 12 children..... perhaps.

" I don't plan to have any children until I'm married," Juliana stated firmly. Susan was happy that she had something to tease her about now. " Well Juliana, don't you ever notice how Peter looks at you?" she looked up and sipped her tea daintily. The pretty woman gasped, " Susan! How could you say such a thing."

" It's simple, I open my mouth, and the words come out." The maid got quite a laugh out of this. Juliana blushed as red as an apple. " Well then. I shall try not to notice him." Clara pointed and yelled," Look! It's Peter!" "Where?" Juliana looked around. Then she realized why the two other ladies were laughing again, and eventually laughed with them.


	2. Back to Royal Life

**Please Read: **Hi all! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in FOREVER. My Neo office stopped working! And all good writers need inspiration, which I was lacking. No worries now though! Lots of ideas to go around. Hope you enjoy this next chapter 

The next morning, Susan got dressed, and sat in front of her golden vanity. Scanning the table, she realized something. "Caspian!?" She shouted. " Yes?" he answered from the other room. "Where is my jewelry box?" He poked his head out of the closet, " How am I supposed to know?" Susan crossed her arms. " You've been pretty suspicious lately."

" So you hold me responsible for everything that goes wrong?" he walked out of the closet and over to a large dresser. " Yes." He rolled his eyes, " You wouldn't have happened to see the shirt I laid out last night, would you?" " Perhaps." The king looked at her for a minute. "Where is it?" " Where is my jewelry box?" she repeated. He put his hands on his hips. " Can't hide anything from you? Can I?" " Nope."

The young queen waited with her arms crossed. " Alright," he walked up to her, " Give me my shirt, and I'll give you your jewelry box." Susan eyed him before replying, " I don't know..... I kind of like it when you're shirtless." Caspian smirked. " Aren't you funny." She kept looking at him. " Fine!" he left the room for a minute.

When he came back, Susan didn't recognize what he was carrying. It was a jewelry box of some sort.... but it was fairly larger than the one she had before. " Here you are, you're highness," he handed it to her. Perplexed, she took it and lifted the lid. She gasped when she saw all the new pieces of sparkling jewelry. " Caspian!" She smiled and hugged him, " Thank you, they're lovely."

"You're very welcome.... Now where is my shirt?" She smiled and pointed to a new dresser in the room. He walked over and opened a drawer. " Wow!" he was amazed to see all the new clothes. " I figured you needed some new ones," Susan winked. The king nodded, then asked, " Which one should I wear?" She took a minute to decide, then announced, " That one." He smiled and put it on.

Later that day, Susan was walking through the palace, seeing if everything was in order, and greeting her servants. As she was passing, Clara stopped her and curtsied, " We have a new maid, your highness." The queen smiled. " Do we?" " Yes, she's quite a bit younger than I, and she's waiting to meet you." The two women walked through the enormous castle and entered Queen Susan's private parlor.

The young Queen was proud of the parlor, for it was just to her liking. The sofas were made of a sky blue satin, which matched the curtains exactly. Sparkling crystal vases were filled with pretty white roses, light streamed from the white french doors, and gave the room a bright and airy feel. She grinned as she entered the room and inhaled the rosy scent.

Standing in the middle of the room was a girl who appeared to be no more than 16. As soon as she noticed the queen was looking at her, she bent her knees into an awkward curtsy, and quickly spoke, " My lady." Susan nodded in return and asked, " What is your name?" "Elena, My Lady." The queen viewed the girl. She wasn't very hard to look at. She had pretty, light brown eyes, an olive complexion, and brown hair that fell slightly past her shoulders.

"What are your skills, Elena?" The maid pondered for a moment. " I'm very good with horses, my family used to own one. I can also clean dishes, make beds, and wipe windows." Susan smiled, " How very excellent. There are a lot of windows to be wiped in a castle," she added a wink for fun. Elena smiled, " Well I assume I should get to work then?" "Yes, Clara, you can start her with the window washing on the second floor."

It was now time for the mid-day meal. Susan was sitting at the grand table..... waiting for her new husband to arrive. After waiting for half an hour, the young queen figured Caspian must have gotten caught up in all the tasks of a new king. Getting hungry, she decided to travel to the throne room, where she found him intently gazing at a piece of paper in front of him.

She walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Dear?" Surprised by this sudden gesture, Caspian looked up and smiled. Then he realized, " Oh... am I late for something?" Susan laughed. " Yes, our lunch." He shrugged and took another look at the paper. "What is that?" she tried to swipe it from him. Caspian jumped up so she wouldn't take it. " I-I'd rather just tell you." "Okay," she crossed her arms and waited.

"It's a letter." "What does it say?" A rather hesitant look crossed his face. He sighed, " I'm leaving.... in three days." Susan suddenly looked interested. " What? Where? Why?" The questions kept churning in her head. "Well, I've been summoned by the governor of Archenland. It appears to be he has some important matters to discuss with me." Susan stared at him for a moment, " I'm going with you!"

He shook his head, " Absolutely not." She sighed, "Why ever not?" This is where he really didn't want to answer. "Susan....." he folded the letter and put it in his pocket. "It'd be safer if you stayed here." _He isn't telling me something_, she raised an eyebrow. " I'm a new king. You have to know that there are a few people trying to overthrow me." This is where she was _positive _that he wasn't telling her. "Caspian, what's going on?"

He bit his lip, knowing that she'd be concerned. " There have been a few robberies and murdering crimes down there lately." Susan straightened her back and stomped over to him, " You aren't going!" _I knew this would happen, _the young king sighed. " Susan, please, I need to go and straighten things out down there." "No!" she declared. " I don't want you to get hurt....."

Caspian smiled at her concern. He knew it was always the wife's job to worry. " Darling," he pulled her into his strong yet gentle embrace. " I know we've only been married for a few weeks now, and you worry more than ever. But being a king, I have certain tasks that have to be done and places to go, whether either of us like it or not. You should know that. I mean, you used to live with _two_ kings." The queen laughed softly. " I promise you, I'll be fine. I know how to wield a sword," he laughed.

Susan took a deep breath, " I know...... I'm sorry. It's just, Archenland has never really been the most civilized or well governed country. The people there are not to be trusted." " Believe me," Caspian stared at her, " _I know._" They both laughed. Then Caspian stared into her sparkling blue eyes. Just when he was leaning in, Susan said, " Wait." He sighed, " Do you have to do this to me _every _time?"

She laughed, " Oh hush, it's for the better of us." He grunted. Then she continued, " I've just been wondering if we could take it easy for a little while." She stared at him, " _Caspian. _You better not ignore me this time." He pouted, " Awww." She playfully smacked him. " Oh come here you," and pulled him into a passionate kiss, of which Caspian took complete advantage of.

After lunch, Susan sent for Elena. The girl quickly ran to greet the queen, a wet cloth still in hand. " Elena," the queen started. " Clara tells me that you are a very dedicated worker." The brown eyed girl smiled at this compliment. " I try my best, your highness." " You may take your break now, if you'd like." She smiled, " Thank you!" and ran to put her rag away. Discretely, Elena changed and snuck out of castle for awhile.

Young king Caspian strode down the halls of the castle, admiring the artwork. He then saw the portrait of him when he was about ten years old. He looked closer and laughed. _I can see where I lost my tooth. _Just then, Barthemellow walked next to him. " Your Highness," he bowed. " Yes my friend?" " We started packing for the journey, as you wished." Caspian smiled then look liked he realized something. " I forgot! I have to go pack myself!" and he ran off to do so. Unfortunately for him, he ran into some more paper work instead.

Susan very quietly opened the door to her room. She looked at the clock, it was 8:30pm. Then she looked over to a dark blue chair in the corner of the room. There was Caspian. Staring at him, she guessed he had fallen asleep while reading all his papers. The young queen tip-toed over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Caspian…." she whispered, " You need to wake up." He gave a deep moan in response.

" Oh come on now dear, you're not an old man _yet. _You shouldn't need to take 75 naps a day!" He then responded, eyes still closed, " I see no reason to wake up." Susan laughed, " I don't want you asleep now, because that means you'll be up later. _In bed._" "So?" he sounded careless. She sighed. " With _me. _" Caspian then opened his eyes and spoke to her with a smirk on his face, " Maybe I do it purposely…" _He doesn't do it because he wants to…. _She stood straight up. " Caspian! You're terrible!" "I know." They both laughed. " I believe you're supposed to be packing though," she pointed to the dresser. He sighed. " Yeah. You're right." And he finally got too. The rest of the night was rather uneventful.


	3. Farewell, My Love

The next day passed all too quickly, or that's what Susan thought anyways. Here and there she rushed, her deep blue dress swishing from all the motion. "Clara?" she called. "Yes, my lady?" the maid popped out of a room. " Have you seen Elena?" The small woman stood there for a moment and thought. " Come to think of it..… No! I haven't." "Lovely, second day of work and she's already missing," the queen rested her hands on her hips. Just then, the missing maid herself ran around the corner and curtsied, "My lady." "Elena! Where have you been? The queen has been looking for you." " I'm sorry Clara, I just had to see the fields beyond the castle!" Susan smiled, " It's alright if you do so Elena, just tell us when you leave, would you?" The maid nodded quickly. Clara then spoke up, " Good! Because we have to help ready the king for his leave."

King Caspian was up in his room, packing the last few things he needed. He let out a heavy sigh. _I'm not going to be here for another two weeks….. _the thought seemed odd. _I'm not going to see Susan for another two weeks…… _that thought almost stopped his heart. Two weeks was nearly half a month! Could he be away from his beloved that long? A faint knock sounded on the door. "Come in," he said carelessly while looking over everything in his bag.

The young queen quietly crept into the room and looked over his shoulder. " Everything packed?" "Yes." She raised her eyebrow. " Even bandages?" He stood up straight. " Why would I need bandages?" " Caspian, you never know! It's better to be safe than sorry," she retrieved some and handed them to him. " Alright. I suppose I should take them….."

" What's the matter dear?" she detected a hint of sadness in his voice. He smiled, " I'm not going to see you for awhile..…" That suddenly made her remember. She wouldn't see him for half a month! "You're right…." she walked over to him. The young king slipped his hands into hers. " It'll be alright though. I'll be back soon," he said it reassuringly. She sighed. " I'm still going to miss you….. so very much." Susan couldn't help but to creep her hands around his neck.

Caspian gave a suspicious glare just before raising an eyebrow. " Darling, you're not trying to steal a kiss, are you?" he winked. She giggled, " Well maybe just one…." He laughed, " And you wanted to take it _easy._" " I-I do. But I need just one kiss before you go…. just one?" Caspian leaned a little closer before saying, " But we both know where _just one _leads to…." his lips were merely an inch away from hers. She smiled and whispered, " I'm willing to go there." Their lips met in very slow yet fiery kiss.

The young king wrapped his arms around her waist and very slowly tightened his grip. Susan tangled her fingers in his dark wavy locks, smiling through the kiss as she did so. Neither of them really wanted the kiss to end, but Caspian was so into the kiss, that he almost lost his balance. Susan giggled. Then he said, " Maybe I should go downstairs now." The beautiful queen gave a seductive glare before replying, " I don't think so," and grabbing him by the shirt.

A knock sounded on the king and queen's door, and Caspian stumbled over to it. " Barthemellow! Am I late for anything?" he said while in the process of fixing a button on his shirt. The advisor smirked as he saw the young king's clothes askew." What have you been doing, sire?" Caspian smirked as well, " You know wives when their husbands are going away for awhile…." Barthemellow nodded and pointed to his own attire, which was also a mess. Both of them laughed. " Your horse awaits, My king," and they both went downstairs.

Everyone, the king, his advisor, and the soldiers, were ready to go. The maids and cooks were saying their farewells, and Queen Susan came out to kiss her husband one last time. " Hurry up and leave already…. the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back," she whispered to him. He smiled, waved, and galloped off with his camp. Susan sighed, and Clara noticed. " It'll be alright," she hugged her, "They'll be back before you know it."

Dinner was so quiet, Susan thought. So was the next 4 days. The castle just seemed lifeless without her king. Even the maids and guards seemed to have nothing to do. There was no one coming to visit, there was no king to serve and carry out orders for, and nothing else to do. The young Queen went to her bedroom…. _Well, Caspian's too…. _She sadly remembered. Carelessly, she plopped down onto the bench in front of her vanity. She slipped off her pearl earrings and placed them into her jewelry box. For the first time in 4 days, she smiled.

She remembered it was the jewelry box Caspian had given her when they had come back from their honeymoon. Her pale fingers traced the golden designs that wrapped around the box. As she reached to retrieve a comb, she accidentally bumped the jewelry box. It fell over, sparkling jewels dispersing everywhere. " Oh, I'm so clumsy!" She cursed to herself. As she knelt down to pick up all the trinkets, her eyes caught on something that she hadn't spotted before.

At the bottom of the jewelry box, there were fancy letters engraved. Gingerly, she picked up the box, and rested on the bench. _To Susan, My love, so that she may always know that I am there for her. Even when we are in separate worlds, may she use this to remember that I'm with her. -Caspian. _A tear drop fell onto the letters. Susan wiped another from her eyes. Caspian had the jewelry box made especially for her. Those sweet words would always comfort her whenever he was away.

After changing into her night gown, which was a light, violet, flowing material, Susan slipped under the covers of her bed. She felt awkward, for not only was she alone in the enormous bed, but she was wearing a night gown with sleeves. Now, that may seem normal to any other woman, but Susan was so used to wearing sleeveless night gowns, that it felt odd to her. She couldn't stand it any longer, so she changed into a dress with straps. This was much more to her liking, but it still felt awkward without Caspian there to be caressing the soft white skin of her neck. The young queen sighed and rolled over. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

It wasn't. Ironically, it was raining, which expressed Susan's mood perfectly. She usually loved the rain, but that was only when Caspian was there to dance in the rain with her. Lightly, she pressed her nose against the ice-cold glass door in her parlor. Suddenly, Elena rushed in, and awkwardly curtsied (which she was famous for.) " Your Majesty," she voiced. The brunette girl then turned and replied half-heartedly, " Yes, Elena?" She didn't know why, but the girl looked rather excited.

"There is a letter for you!" Susan hurried over and retrieved the letter from Elena. "Who's it from?" The maid glanced over her shoulder. Susan smiled brightly," It's from Caspian!" "How wonderful!" Elena smiled too, then hurried off to finish her chores. The love-sick queen sat and read the letter with joy. Oh, the letter was so romantic! The king had spoken about how much he missed every feature of her. He had said that he was tempted strongly to gallop away on a horse by himself, just to get back to her. Susan especially loved how he ended the letter:

_With more love than a thousand letters could ever express,_

_Caspian_

She knew that was a lot of love. While he was gone, Susan started thinking of things she had never really cared to think about before. Some things she wouldn't dare to think around Caspian, while others were fresh to her mind. Then there were obvious questions that she never got around to answering, like, _Why do I love Caspian? _She decided that she should sit down and write all the answers to her questions. For that particular one, however, she nearly sat in her bedroom for an hour, thinking of the answer. Then she realized it wasn't a very complex question. It was just the simple things that made him Caspian that she loved. His smile, his laugh, his unconditional love for her..… the list was endless. Susan laughed. She could write a whole book of answers for that one question.

Then she started questioning even deeper. _What is love? _That was a real thinker. What was love?The young queen pulled out several romantic books and breezed through the pages. Then she pulled out a dictionary. She scanned through the pages until she found "love." It read: _An intense feeling of affection. _Susan blinked. That was it? Then she stopped. _What IS love? _she wondered. Not what was, but what _is. _Thinking from her own experience of the stuff, Susan knew that love was so much more than just a feeling. Love was…..

Clara came in the room without knocking. " Is everything alright? You've been up here for hours. I wanted to make sure you weren't crying." The queen faintly smiled and looked at the mountain of books piled on top of her. "Heavens!" Clara pointed, " Doing homework?" she teased. Susan sighed, " Oh no Clara. I'm doing something much more than that." The maid glanced back and forth. " Care to elaborate?" The brunette nodded. " I'm answering a question. What is love?" The pretty maid then nodded as well, shaking her head directly after it. "How about studying a terrible disease for me. It's called 'Love-sickness.' " Susan laughed, " Oh Clara..… I'm not…. love-sick…"

Clara walked over to Susan and put a hand on her forehead. " You're freezing!" Susan brushed the hand off while replying, " I don't notice." " I'm not letting you near Caspian when he gets back, because you'll spike a fever of 200 degrees when you touch each other!" The queen gazed through the window while mumbling, " And won't it be incredible…." and she sighed. "Susan! You're starting to sound like your husband…. when he wants to kiss you." The queen laughed. " Unfortunately, I think he's starting to have that effect on me." The black haired woman shook her head, " It's late Susan, you should be getting to bed." Susan, while staring into the stars, nodded. After Clara left, the queen read a whole romance novel, and fell asleep in the place she was. A thousand visions whirled through her mind as she slept…. more than half of them involving Caspian.


	4. Struggling

**FINALLY! Here is the next chapter. Now, before you read, I'd like to say that I haven't really been getting any reviews on my previous chapters….. what's with that guys? **

Caspian fell over onto his bed. It'd been a long day. He was trying to help solve the breakout between the Archenlanians. Now Archenland, as he knew it, used to be lovely back in the Golden age. The people were friendly, and the country was prosperous. What more could such a place need now? A governor who governs. The one Miraz had assigned was not a good governor at all. It almost seemed as if he was trying to make Archenland a mad place, so that Caspian would have to come- _"Wait a minute…."_ he thought out loud. Maybe that was it! Maybe the governor was on his dead uncle's side.

He then realized that he might be in danger there. Was the governor trying to overthrow or kill him? Or was he just trying to drive him mad….. _Probably the second one. _The young king imagined. He gave a long sigh. The bed seemed so empty, even with him in it. He missed Susan… so much. It'd been about a week and a half. " A few more days," he mumbled to himself. A few more days until he was going to be back. He was planning on leaving tomorrow. At least that's how it was going to be until..…

Caspian sat up immediately from the sound of voices in the hall. His deep brown eyes scanned the darkness around him. Quickly, he rose and retrieved a candle. The king very silently opened the door to see who the sound was coming from. It appeared to be soldiers. Soldiers that were under the governor's rule. Just as Caspian was going to close the door, he realized that one of them was holding a dagger. _But why? _Then a thought occurred to him, and he blew out the candle.

Quickly, he rushed over to the window and looked through it. It was a long way down. The young king slid the window open, grabbed his sword, and hopped out onto the roof. After climbing out, he shut the window so that the soldiers wouldn't know he had escaped. He made it down a level or two, where he rested momentarily. He tried to quiet his breathing, so that he could hear what the soldiers were saying as they came down another hallway.

The soldiers had bumped into the governor. Evilly, the governor smiled, and asked, " Is it done?" The soldiers looked hesitantly back and forth. The governor's smile was fading as he stared at the clean dagger in a soldier's hand. " He wasn't there, my lord." The man stomped cursed at them all. "Should we look for him?" "No! He will be back, perhaps he went for a walk." The soldiers nodded, and they all left.

Caspian climbed back up to his room, shocked at what he had just heard. By "him" did they mean _him? _Was the governor plotting to kill him after all? He'd have to see. But from then on, he decided that he'd have to be discrete. He crept into bed and closed his eyes, praying that he'd make it back to Telmar….. back to Susan.

"Susan!" Clara yelled as she opened the door to the room. Susan leaped out of her chair, papers and books flying everywhere. Then she looked at the clock. It was late afternoon. Then she looked at where she had just been, and spoke to Clara, " Was I really asleep that long?" Clara nodded. " You were up too late." Susan smiled, " I was only up 'til three in the morning." The maid gasped, " _Only? _" The queen laughed. " Caspian and I are usually up 'til then anyways," her eyes shifted around the room. Clara shook her head. "You're terrible." " I know. That's what I tell him." Both of the ladies giggled. Then the English girl sighed, " I guess I only slept that late because I didn't have Caspian to wake me up." The maid put her hands on her hips, " So he's your king, your husband, _and _your alarm clock?" " Yup." The giggling continued for awhile, and after a late lunch, Susan went for a walk.

While walking through the indoor garden Caspian had shown her, the lovely queen started to think about her future with Caspian. As much as she hated to admit it, and thanks to Clara, she pondered about how many children she wanted. Did she want a girl first…. or a boy? What names did she like…. Susan stopped herself. "No Susan," she told herself, " You are too young."

Laughing, she remembered a moment of a similar topic when Caspian and she had been on their honeymoon. They had seen another young couple walking by, with a little one running and skipping with them. Then the English girl silently laughed as she noticed that her new husband watched with amusement as the parents played with the child. _Had he ever….. _Of course he had thought of children, the queen smiled. Honestly, what else is there to think about when you imagine your future with your lover? "Ah, Caspian," she breathed quietly while watching a fountain bubble over repeatedly.

Caspian was supposed to be back either that very day or the next. Susan couldn't help but to peer through her bedroom window occasionally. She missed her husband. "Your Majesty!" Elena ran in. Surprised, the queen stood up. " Yes, Elena?" " There's a letter for you…" At those words, the lovely queen felt a pulse of excitement run through her veins. She took the letter and read it. Elena, as she now always did, stood next to the queen and waited for the news.

"It's from Caspian….." Susan spoke with only a half smile, because she wasn't so sure that what she was reading was good news. "Oh, really?" Elena noticed the slight look of worry on the queen's face, and tried to hide a grin. Susan carefully placed the letter on the marble bench she had been sitting on, and turned away from Elena in silence. Pretending to care, Elena asked the queen, " What is the news, my lady?" The beautiful queen held back a tear.

"Caspian was almost killed." Elena seemed shocked for a second. _Almost? _she pondered. With a hint of disdain, the maid spoke again, "Well he's still alive…. is he not?" "He is," the queen's voice was shaky, "But he wrote that he's being pursued." Elena seemed slightly delighted, but smeared a look of worry on her face. " That's terrible…. I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Susan nodded and let a sparkling tear slide down her cheek. " And the worst part is…." she took a deep breath, " He doesn't know when he'll return…. _if _he returns at all."

" Oh my goodness! Susan, what are we going to do?" Clara hugged the crying queen. " I-I-I don't know," the worried girl breathed. "Let's just hope he and Barthemellow make it safely home." _What would she do without him? _He was the main reason she stayed in Narnia! Because she knew she'd always be happy with him. But if he was gone….

The young queen wept herself to sleep that starless night. She dreamt of being in England again, without Caspian….which she knew would never happen, but she dreamt it anyways. _She was back at the Professor's house with Lucy, Peter, and Edmund. She and Lucy were staring out the cold glass window, watching the raindrops fall from the gray sky. She looked at her attire, an ugly, gray, cotton dress which matched the mood of the day perfectly. Peter was thinking of taking a nap, and Edmund just sat there watching the clock hand turn around the face of the clock. It was a completely monotonous life. _

Yellow sunbeams fell through the glass window of the room and danced upon the deep blue silk bedspread of which the queen lie sleeping. She had fallen asleep just as she was, she hadn't changed or even cared to slip under the covers. Slowly, she rose and sat over near her vanity. When she saw her appearance, she gave a long heavy sigh. She was a mess. Her hair had fallen out of it's style, the little makeup she wore was smudged, and her deep green gown was all wrinkly."Things will get better soon…." she told herself, and went to change.

"Your Highness," Barthemellow ran up to the king. "The stable keepers said half our horses escaped during the night." Caspian looked shocked, then he shook his head and rested his elbows on the table. "No," he tersely said. " They didn't escape. They let our horses out." The advisor had a thinking look on his face. "Really…. Why would they-" the look on Caspian's face had answered the question. "They don't want us to go." The king sighed and spoke again,"They don't want _me _to go……" "But we must!" Barthemellow snapped. Another week had already passed. Both of the men knew that the governor of Archenland certainly didn't want Caspian to leave.

The sky was as black as black could be. Men in black crept out of the governor's castle and silently made it to the stables. Also in black, were Caspian and Barthemellow. The men who still had horses had agreed to sneak back to Telmar with their king and his advisor. They also had to leave some of their things behind, so that way it would take the Governor a little more time to realize they had left, even without some of their belongings. The men who had lost horses had stayed behind to stall the governor as well. Now of course they would notice the missing horses, but luckily one of the horse keepers was on their side, and he said he would come up with a good explanation.

The young and brave king knew that the governor would probably attack him eventually, but he was ready. His army was growing bigger every second, and his men were loyal to him, which would make them fight to the death. He would usually try to settle things between the enemy and he before a war started, but he had a strong feeling that this evil man wouldn't make peace. He was, after all, on Miraz's side. "Are you ready, King Caspian?" Barthemellow rode up behind the king. Caspian took a deep breath and answered, "Yes." Off into the black night they rode, praying they'd make it back to Telmar. Caspian, however, prayed for something different….. that he'd live to see Susan again……

**Alright, you've read this chapter, now I really don't mind if you review guys…… honestly! REVIEW RIGHT NOW! [coughs innocently] And tell people about my stories if you can please. [wink.] **


	5. Reunited Love

**PLEASE READ: Again people, PLEASE REVIEW! IT DOESN'T HURT! REALLY! And when you review, if you know my name, please don't use it. Sorry. Just privacy issues. THANKS! (And sorry I haven't posted in a long time.)**

Susan dipped her quill in ink and scratched away on the paper she had. She was writing to Juliana, who had left a few weeks back. She wrote of how incomplete she felt without her husband there. Caspian had been gone for a month now, and the young queen worried more than ever, just as Caspian had said she would. The beautiful girl let out a deep sigh as she spoke, "No." She wasn't going to start missing him again. But the castle was so lifeless! It seemed so odd having an empty throne in the throne room. It felt strange not having a king sit at the head of the table during meals.

She missed her Caspian….. there was nothing she could do about it. Just then, Clara stumbled into the room. Hoping she brought a letter from Caspian, the young queen stood. But instead of handing her a letter, Clara yelled, "Look!" and pointed to the window. Confused, Susan walked over to the window and squinted, "What am I looking at?" The maid sighed and spoke again,"Listen!" They both silenced themselves and heard cheering in the distance. Susan's desperate blue eyes then widened as she turned to Clara. She stared at Clara for a long moment and listened as the commotion grew nearer.

Clara pointed again to the window. Susan whipped her head around and yelped in……. she didn't know whether it was in excitement or desperation… probably both, and flew down the flights of stairs in the castle. She ran as fast as she ever would, going so fast that she was practically flying! She stumbled a few times and her shoes flipped off, but that didn't stop her from running. She bumped into a few people, slid a few times, and her dark curls tumbled out of place, but she kept running.

Then she froze. Everything went silent. She saw nothing else but the man in front of her, who was staring straight back at her. It was Caspian. It was the love of her life. Susan almost exploded with joy at that moment, but instead ran forwards. The handsome king caught her and almost fell back from the force of her embracing him so strongly. They gazed into each other's eyes, sharing the same state of desperation. Without wasting another second, they crashed their lips together and pulled each other closer. At that second all the world faded…..it was just them. Rapidly, they moved their mouths against each other, unlocking the love they had stored away since their parting. That was a lot of love. They parted eventually and smiled deeply at one another.

After the everyone in the castle had greeted the king, they all sat down to a marvelous dinner. It seemed as if the castle had lit up with joy. Clara walked over and rested a hand on the queen's forehead. Confused, Susan looked up, "What are you doing?" The maid removed her hand and with a look of mock disappointment shook her head. "Yup, you spiked a fever." The king, the queen, and the maid laughed. There were many laughs, and great joy was restored to the castle, but all the king and queen noticed was each other.

Later that evening, Susan sat in front of her vanity and combed out her smooth and glossy curls. She was very alert right then, for she never knew when Caspian would enter the room. Breathing in, she relaxed herself and fixed the straps on her dress. Like a ghost in the night, Caspian crept up behind her and touched her waist. Very surprised at this gesture, Susan gasped and got chills when he did so. The king then spoke softly into her ear, "I missed you, my love." The queen turned her head to face the man next to her, "I missed you too." She could only whisper it, for he was so close to her, that she didn't need to speak loudly. _He's so warm…. and he smells nice…_ Susan thought to herself. He did, as a matter of fact, for he had just taken a bath a little while ago.

Suddenly, Caspian slid his hands a little further and gently pressed his lips to her neck. _Oh…….my…… _she trembled slightly from the warmth of him. If she couldn't resist a little kiss on the neck, she worried what would happen next. "Are you tired?" he asked her. The rapture in his voice was completely detectable. Not sure that he actually meant what he said, Susan replied, "Yes, I'd like to get into bed," and slowly rose to do so. Caspian stopped her though, he had her by the hand. The beautiful queen almost fainted from the intense and smoldering look in his eyes as he pulled her into his embrace. He then started to caress her cheek… then her neck. Susan was getting lost in the feeling, and secretly didn't want to admit that she was getting excited. The simplest touch from him could spark a fire of desire that rose in her instantly. "How much did you miss me?" he spoke softly. Susan smiled," Caspian….. I can't even tell you. It's almost as if we were apart for…." " A lifetime…." he whispered.

The handsome king stared very deeply into her sparkling blue eyes, while slowly moving in. Susan took a deep breath, and was going to say something, but she held herself back. Her usual self wanted to tell him to be cautious….. but she pushed that side of her away. She couldn't afford to tell him to stop. She had missed him so very much. Stopping with his mouth only inches away from hers, he told her, "We don't have too…. if you'd prefer not too…." Susan smiled at this, and replied softly, " We _have _too." After that, Caspian placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. Susan almost couldn't breathe! Oh…. it was all so perfect. He started pressing his mouth a little bit harder, and circled an arm around her waist. Susan had rested her arms over his shoulders and was now entangling her fingers in his soft, dark hair.

Caspian felt a very strong feeling of desire and lust rising within him… being this close to the love of his life, and kissing her the way he was. This was what he had missed the entire time he was away from her. It had gotten to the point where he was past just _wanting _to be with her. He _needed_ to be with her….. he _needed _to kiss her. Caspian slid an arm around her neck while the other tightened on her waist. Susan was almost senseless at this point. Almost, but not quite, so she tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. The two were in their fantasy world….

He pinned her to the wall as he swiftly moved his mouth against hers. The young queen felt the heat from his body against hers, and couldn't help but to slip her fingers under his light shirt and play with his muscular physique. She couldn't quite get where she wanted though. Separating the two, she tore his shirt off. Breathing heavily, Caspian smiled as he asked,"Don't you want us to stop about now?" He pulled her closer and gave her several short yet steamy kisses. "Mmmm-Mmm…." she moaned against his mouth as a reply. "Are you sure…. you know where this will lead too…." Susan stopped and stared up into his smoldering brown eyes and asked, "And?" Caspian laughed softly and kissed her neck, "What have I done to you?" She tilted her head as he kept kissing her and moaned, "You've set me on fire….."

The handsome king smiled and his eyes shone with lust. Susan then drooped her arms over his shoulders and locked her lips onto his. Caspian let both his hands wander up to her neck, where he placed one on her face and let the other comb through her silky hair. He then leaned forward slightly, pushing Susan onto the bed. There she laid, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Her dark curls flowed across the deep blue bedspread, bringing out her fiery blue eyes even more. _She's so beautiful…. _Caspian couldn't help but to think. Susan gazed up at Caspian, remembering how much she missed his handsome features. Not being able to stand it any longer, Susan pulled him closer and kissed him amorously. Firmly, Caspian's hands traveled up her back, pressing their bodies together. Neither of them wanted to stop, and it was very possible that they wouldn't.

When both of the lovers were out of breath, Caspian reluctantly took his lips off hers, only place them on the back of her neck. The lovely queen shivered at this gesture. "Susan….." he whispered dreamily as he started kissing down her neck. She smiled when he spoke her name like that. "Caspian…." she whispered when he made it back up to her lips again. _It's been so long…. _Susan thought. She was glad her king was back. She was glad she had him all to herself. The beautiful queen rolled them so that she was on top of him now, her veil of curls brushing against his skin. Susan could feel his heart beating rapidly. "Are you alright?" she asked. Caspian gave a very naughty looking smile before replying, "What do you think?" and pulling her into a sizzling kiss. He then rolled them again, again letting his hands glide up her back. His hands stopped about half way though, also with a different purpose this time.

The alluring young queen couldn't keep her hands off her husband! She had missed touching him for long enough. When she noticed that Caspian's hands had paused for a second, she became slightly suspicious. _Is he…. no…. he wouldn- he is. I knew it! _Yes….. of course he had managed to untie every tie on the back of her dress. She pulled away for a second and asked him, "What are you up too?" He smirked again. Susan let out a small laugh, "Everytime I see that look in your eyes I start to get worried." The king laughed, "I can't imagine why," and tightened his grip around her. Susan then answered for the both of them, "It's because I know you're going to do something I forbid you to do." Caspian shook his head. "I've never gone that far…." After saying that, he leaned in and kissed her very slowly. "Yet….." he smiled. The queen sighed, "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't know when it'll actually happen." She had a small smile on her face. A smile that looked as if what she had said wasn't just out of concern, but a little excitement too.

Caspian raised an eyebrow, "When will you admit it?" Susan looked up at him, "Admit what?" He sighed and kissed her cheek. "That secretly…… you're quite excited right now." "I-I……" the English girl trailed off as her husband started caressing her neck. "Come now," Caspian whispered. "You know we've been apart for such a long time…." he continued to mesmerize her. "We're alone…." he softly kissed her temple. Susan was melting in his arms. His voice was becoming very sultry. Then he mumbled, "And we're _married _now…." Susan raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't mean I'll let you- _whooooo_!" The queen let a breath out when she felt chills go up her spine. Caspian had tugged her dress down. The straps were now loosely resting by her elbows, leaving her shoulders and a dangerous amount of cleavage showing. Knowing what he had done was rather scandalous, Caspian let out a mild chuckle while questioning, "I'm sorry Dearest, what were you saying?" Susan just gasped. "I-you- I can't believe- Caspian!" He laughed again. The stunned queen was just about to whack him, but he grabbed both of her hands and locked them down.

Susan was trying to think of a way she could hurt him otherwise. Caspian shook his head, "I don't think so. You might as well give in….." The king streamed several fervent kissed down her neck. The queen sighed, "You're right…." All she had really wanted was to be with him. She didn't really care what they did, as long as they were together, forever. Caspian smiled, "I am?" The queen laughed at this, for she knew that her husband was playing with her. "Yeah," she placed her hands on his face, "You are." Passionately, they kissed each other, not even noticing the time flying by. Neither of them seemed to care if they were breathing or not. They simply breathed each other in. Susan could have sworn the temperature had increased in the room. She had never seen Caspian so desperate to kiss her before. The night just seemed to go on and on, and on, and on, each of the lovers giving into their desires one at a time…….

**[Sighs.] Yeah….. Did you like it? HOW ABOUT REVIEWING? **** Love you all! **


	6. Very Important

**This is important. **

**Hello everyone, in case you've been wondering why I haven't posted a new chapter yet, it isn't because I've forgotten. It's because I've been re-writing and re-posting the previous story, N.L.S. So if you're a fan, I'd suggest going back and reading the new and improved N.L.S. because I'm also going to be re-writing the chapters to this story as I go along. **

**I thank you all for your support, and ELFGIRL, I MISS TALKING TO YOU! I'M SAD THAT THEY CLOSED THE SHOUT BOX…. **

**Thank you! **

**QueenONarnia **


End file.
